


Еще один урок

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Italian Mafia, Traditions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Допустим, что первая по значимости семья альянса - Вонгола, третья - Каваллоне, а отца Гокудеры и Бьянки - вторая, тогда становится понятным приказ Дона Тимотео убить Гокудеру, если тот возвратится в Италию с Каваллоне.Реборн учит Саваду правилам этикета, попутно объясняя кто есть кто в мире итальянской мафии. Помимо них присутствуют Хибари и Гокудера





	Еще один урок

**Author's Note:**

> картинка https://www.zerochan.net/774746

-Как тебе уже говорил Гокудера, Каваллоне – третья по значимости семья в Альянсе, вторую по значимости семью Альянса возглавляет отец Гокудеры и Бьянки… – прочирикав это маленький человечек выжидающе смотрит на своего бывшего ученика, а затем – на нынешнего.- Если бы у Дона Тимотео не было наследников, семья отца Гокудеры могла бы считаться главной среди остальных семей Альянса, а он – мог бы стать Верховным Доном сразу над двумя семьями – Вонголой и своего отца…  
Сегодня у них очередная тренировка, только на этот раз они оттачивают навыки ведения деловых переговоров и детали светского этикета – умение поддерживать непринужденную беседу и красиво повязывать галстук, ах да, еще правильно пользоваться столовыми приборами и красиво употреблять в пищу лангустов и омаров.  
В качестве живого образца для подражания и укоряющего примера маленький репетитор пригласил в закрытый ресторан не кого-то иного, а Дино и Гокудеру, впрочем, позже к ним присоединятся еще и Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета. «Наверное, чтобы тот служил напоминанием о карающем возмездии за неправильно взятую вилку»- считывает реакцию Десятого Гокудера. Сам итальянец, рожденный и воспитанный в ненавязчивой роскоши отцовского особняка, чувствует себя на подобных мероприятиях, как помощник капитана, или даже сам Он – великий и всемогущий, тот, кто первый после Бога на вверенном ему корабле. Хотя ему раньше никогда не доводилось опробовать приобретенные навыки в руководстве этим огромным кораблем, каковым можно назвать маккиавелевское искусство управления крупным мафиозным кланом.  
\- Официальным наследником семьи отца считается Бьянки и ее супруг, если они сочетаются законным браком, - не обращая внимания на недоуменное восклицание Тсуны, спокойно поясняет Гокудера. Побелевшие костяшки пальцев, унизанных тяжелыми массивными кольцами, сцепляются в некий хитроумный замок-головоломку. – Главой семьи отца может стать и сам Реборн, если, конечно, сестра выйдет за него замуж, и если отец согласится принять его в свою семью наследником.  
Он пытается этим высказыванием дать исчерпывающие объяснения и перевести беседу в более приемлимое русло, однако, маленький репетитор намерен преподать ему беспощадный, как и его жестокие слова, урок.  
\- В мафиозных семьях существует традиция: после достижения определенного возраста наследника отдают в обучение к какому-нибудь наставнику из уважаемой семьи, если тебя отказался обучать Шамал, то скорее всего, твой отец пригласил бы меня. Ты же предпочел покинуть дом своего отца. Почему ты сбежал? Почему ты отказался от своего предназначения стать главой семьи, Гокудера Хаято?  
\- В силу некоторых причин, - церемонно и вежливо произносит Гокудера, - я не мог больше претендовать на роль главы своего клана, и, как ты уже сам сказал, от меня отказался мой учитель, другого наставника я бы не смог принять. В любом случае, Тсуна меня победил и я обещал подчиняться ему, как своему господину.  
Гокудера употребляет итальянское слово – «синьор», и это придает рассуждениям некий оттенок рыцарственной куртуазности. Это продуманный дипломатический ход и демонстрация лояльности и подчинения, поскольку Реборн открыл его некоторые тщательно маскируемые карты, чем наверняка заставил Тсуну опять сомневаться в искренности его побуждений стать Правой Рукой Десятого, во всяком случае, подрывник воспринимает эти нападки именно так.  
Хибари отставляет приборы в сторону и скептически хмыкает, скрещивая руки на груди. Ситуация становится все интереснее и занимательнее – при определенных обстоятельствах оба интересующих его итальянца могли бы называться Небом: и этот малыш, и этот шумный непредсказуемый Гокудера. Честолюбивый Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета делает из услышанного свои, глубоко личные выводы.  
Маленький человечек в черном печально качает головой, подчеркивая важность сказанного для обоих своих подопечных:  
\- Видишь, ученик, к чему приводит отказ от принятия возложенной ответственности за семью? Видишь, к чему приводит желание идти на поводу страстей?  
Маленький наемный убийца в очередной раз преподал им урок: нынешнему ученику – что будет, если тот откажется становиться Боссом семьи, бывшему – что значит чрезмерно увлечься своим учеником, заносчивому японцу – показал значимость ученичества для самого Хибари.  
Торжественный прием мог бы считаться безнадежно испорченным – такое гробовое воцарилось молчание.  
«Я потерял место главы клана, потерял семью и так и не завоевал чувств своего учителя, - думает бывший ученик Шамала. - Я все потерял…Что же я выиграл?»  
«Мое признание и уважение, - мог бы ответить ему Реборн как младшему партнеру и напарнику, но как наставник других учеников, он не имел на это права.

 

2012


End file.
